vardalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankar
Ankar was a major port city of Seth-arban located on the eastern shore of the Sea of Tears. A nexus of trade between Moriga and Vondheide, Ankar was situated along the Great Water Road (Tarq il Amar) which connected Vondheide's port city of Rostad with the Inner Sea (Bara'l Dakhil). The city's status as a trade port meant that its population was diverse and in constant flux. A separate market place within the harbor was set aside for foreign trade, while the Arbanim had a large souq for their own trade. Some traders from both Vondheide and Moriga decided to set up permanent homes in the city so as to establish firm trading relations. These became known as neuerben (Vondheider) and nebbins (Morigan), traders who became Arbanim in dress and custom; they were often treated warily by their countrymen. In addition to its position as a great trade center, Ankar also served as regional capital in a country covered by vast swathes of sand. Its Silk Quarter, the ward in which more well-to-do families lived, was home to both the city's mayor and, in the Grand Palace of the Mafiz, the regional governor. Names The name Ankar is presumed by some to have been derived from the Morigan word anchor as a way of describing its use as a port, but the name is much older than its time as a harbor. It may have come from the name of the local tribe or have been an eponym derived from some strong local leader, but the name's actual source has been lost to the ages. Ankar enjoys several evocative names. * City of Silver. This name comes from two sources. First, Ankar brings in lots of silver, and at one time was rumored to have had so much of the metal that even its sewer pipes were made of the metal. (This has never been the case.) Perhaps more poetically, Ankar deserves this name because its light stone walls appear to gleam like silver in the many clear, moonlit nights throughout the year. * City of Camels. Another reference to its trading status, this name comes from the fact that Ankar is a known breeding place for strong camels. Although camels are bred elsewhere in the country, these are prized for their great stamina and hardy stock. * Pearl of the Sea. The pearl reference derives partially from the city's appearance on moonlit nights, but learned historians are quick to point out that, as the pearls gathered from mollusks along the deep reefs near the city, the harbor had to be pulled from the sea with great effort. The breakwaters extending into the deep waters were created with remarkable engineering while some other countries were only dreaming of how to achieve the same effect. Layout Ankar has outgrown its original fortifications as more people flock to its markets and the many opportunities available there. Inner City Inside the walls, the city of Ankar is divided into four quarters: * Harbor Quarter. The Harbor Quarter is a large crescent-shaped area that has been fitted with an extensive dock system over the centuries. It is a self-contained area of the city, with money changers, police force, and customs all jammed into the area within the surrounding walls. Foreigners must register with the customs authorities to be granted access to the rest of the city and beyond. * Market Quarter. The southeast section is dedicated to the sprawling market. Much of the city's trade moves through the Grand Souq, a giant outdoor market made up of booths and tents. In addition to rich spices, precious stones, junk dressed up to ensnare the unwary, and weaponry unique to Seth-arban, camels are a common commodity. There is also a booming slave trade that draws upon all sorts of unfortunates. Most slaves are from desert-dwelling clans of dragonborn and tieflings, but there are also humans from some of the nomadic tribes who often stand upon the auction platform. * Commons Quarter. Much of the city's population lives in the Commons. This area sweeps north and then west within the walls. This section of the city is built along the same lines as the Market Quarter in that its streets are crooked and confusing to those unfamiliar with its layout. The many children who grow up here spend their days running through its twisting lanes in shouting packs, often making their way to the Harbor Quarter to ask drunk sailors for copper coins. * Silk Quarter. Upon the western-most eminence of the north bay is the Silk Quarter, a walled area with elegant estates, shaded parks, and quiet temples. The centerpiece of this quarter is the Grand Palace of the Mafiz, a seasonal home for the regional governor plus family and staff. Guards at the quarter's entrance are especially vigilant of those who do not belong, and visitors to the first families of the city must provide proof of their purpose for visiting. Outer City The sprawl outside the walls is mostly composed of rough shelters and streets that turn to viscous mud during the sporadic rains that blow in off the sea. These slums are home to several thousand desperate people who hire themselves out for any number of services. The pile of buildings made of scavenged materials occupies a narrow strip along the city's east wall. No one has ever thought to try to map this area because it changes shape on an almost daily basis. Because the materials aren't firmly fastened, opportunists wait for the right moment and make off with pieces of wood, old sail cloth, rope, and anything else that can improve their own shelter. The effect is a messy town that shifts shape and position about as often as the dunes in the desert not far to the east. History Text Politics and Administration The leader of the city was the honorable Atawi Mashim, a young but astute student of government from a long family of administrators. He held the title of umad, or mayor. One of his early reforms in response to the city's dramatic growth over the last few years was to appoint a khadun, or leader, for each quarter within the city. These khada met on a quarterly basis to discuss plans, observations, and proposed projects. These meetings were presided over by the umad, who had the final say in all matters. In addition to these layers of local government, Ankar served as the permanent seat of Qusham Ashvarda. the Mafiz, a position roughly equivalent to a regional governor. The province, which represented the western part of Seth-arban, was under this leader's guidance. People and Culture Text Economy The bulk of Ankar's economy was driven by trade, both from its maritime ventures as well as its souq. The booming slave trade, which fed mostly on the clans of dragonborn, tieflings, and scattered nomadic tribes of humans, directly reached several countries--notably Moriga, Vondheide, and Muwaka, providing a steady stream of income for the captives prized for their strength. Appearances Ankar appeared in the following episodes: * Season 1, Ep 21 - East of the Sun and West of the Moon * Season 1, Ep 22 - Super Market Category:Location Category:City Category:Seth-arban